1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe system and more particularly pertains to providing varied shoe styles for a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoes with laces or straps of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, shoes with laces or straps of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling shoes to the feet of wearers through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U. S. Pat. No. 4,297,798 to Colan a footwear system. U. S. Pat. No. 4,843,736 to Courian discloses a sandal. U. S. Pat. No. 4,300,294 to Riecken discloses a article of footwear. U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,412 to Anderson et al discloses an orthopedic shoe. U. S. Pat. No. 4,200,997 to Sheinhaus et al discloses a sandal. Lastly, U. S. Pat. No. 5,205,054 to York, Jr. discloses an adjustable sandal.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a shoe system that allows for providing varied shoe styles for a wearer.
In this respect, the shoe system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing varied shoe styles for a wearer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved shoe system which can be used for providing varied shoe styles for a wearer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of shoes with laces or straps of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved shoe system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved shoe system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a sole. The sole has a top surface and a bottom surface. The sole also has a generally vertical peripheral side wall between the top and bottom surfaces. The sole also has a generally horizontal forward region. The forward region is used to support the forward portion of a wearer""s foot including the toes. The sole also has a rearward region. The rearward region supports the rearward portion of a wearer""s foot including the heel. The sole also has a central region between the forward and rearward regions. The central region supports the central portion of a wearer""s foot including the instep. The sole further has a long heel extending downwardly from the rearward region to create a sharply angled central region. The forward region has a hollow zone. The hollow zone has with a top surface and bottom surface. The hollow zone also has a side surface between the top and bottom surfaces. The top surface has a periphery. An upstanding vertical ledge is provided around the periphery. The entire sole is fabricated of an essentially rigid transparent plastic, preferably an acrylic. The transparent plastic enables light to pass through the various regions. Next provided are two parallel transverse slots. The slots extend through oval holes in the side walls and through the hollow zone of the sole and across the forward region. Two parallel plastic sleeves extend from side wall to side wall defining the slots. A relatively flat soft resilient pad is provided. The pad has a periphery essentially coextensive with the periphery of the top surface. The periphery is adhesively secured to the top surface of the sole. In this manner comfort is provided to a wearer""s foot during operation and use. Lastly, a single strap is provided. The single strap has opposed ends. The ends are threaded through the slots for securing a wearer""s foot to the pad and sole with the opposed ends wrapping around a wearer""s ankle and terminating in a buckle adjacent to the upper extent of a wearer""s ankle for securement purposes. The strap is adapted is to be readily removed from, and coupled to, a sole for allowing a wearer to select a particular strap design for a particular occasion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shoe system which has all of the advantages of the prior art shoes with laces or straps of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shoe system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shoe system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved shoe system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a shoe system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a shoe system for providing varied shoe styles for a wearer.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shoe system with a sole having a top surface and a bottom surface and a generally vertical peripheral side wall therebetween. The sole has a generally horizontal forward region. A plurality of transverse slots extend through holes in the side walls and across the forward region. A strap has opposed ends threaded through the slots for securing a wearer""s foot.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.